


The fun's over

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [25]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Sad, Stevie is an amazing little girl, We'll see each other again, Wheelchairs, character in a wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: It's time to say goodbye for Stevie





	The fun's over

Stevie was about to leave, as it was time to go back. But of course, not without giving Olivia a kiss on the cheek. James was next.

 

"I hope I'll see you next time I visit, James."

 

"I hope so, too," he told her sincerely.

 

"I'm gonna miss you both," she said, her eyes welling with tears.

 

"Hey, don't you dare cry, Stevie. Remember what I told you in the car…"  

 

James' words brought a smiled on the girl's face as she recited his words: "search for the light in the darkness. It always shines somewhere underneath."

 

"That's my girl."

 

 


End file.
